Anything To Get In
by gayfic33
Summary: Warner is willing to do whatever it takes to make it into professor Callahan's internship... whatever!


"Professor Callahan is ready to see you now." Callahan's assistant tells Warner, who is nervous about trying to convince Callahan to let him into the internship.

Warner's family got him into the school, but they can't help him get into Professor Callahan's internship, which could help him get a great job. Before going to the meeting, Warner slicked his hair back, making it extra shiny, just like he does whenever he really wants to impress someone. He put on his nicest black suit and made sure he looked like a lawyer. When walking into Professor Callahan's office, Warner was immediately intimidated by the older man wearing an expensive suit and writing stuff down on his desk. Warner takes a deep breath before sticking his hand out.

"Hello Professor Callahan."

"Hello Mr. Huntington." They shake hands and both take a seat. "So what brings you here today?"

"Your internship sir." Warner is about to continue when Callahan interrupts him.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but I have already filled all the positions."

"I understand sir, but I would love to know if there is any way we can work around that?"

"Warner… to be completely honest… even if I did have a position open I don't believe you are ready for this kind of work and need more experience before you do any real-world work."

"Sir, not to be disrespectful… but I don't think you are correct. I am up for anything. I will do anything you want to just get into the internship itself."

"Mr. Huntington…" Callahan looks at Hunter for a minute, thinking. "If what you say is true… prove it to me."

"Sure. Anything." Warner is excited, unable to stop smiling.

"Take your pants off and let me shove my dick in your ass." The room gets silent before Warner starts to laugh. "I wasn't joking Mr. Huntington."

"Okay." Warner takes a deep breath in before standing up. "I guess if we're doing this you can just call me Warner."

"Okay Warner… but call me Callahan."

Warner and Callahan both take their pants off. Warner doesn't do anything as Callahan walks around his desk. Warner just looks straight at the desk as Callahan walks up behind him and pushes him over the desk. Warner stares at the chair and takes deep breaths in, waiting for the pain to come. Just then Callahan grabs Warner by the arm and flips him over.

"No. You're going to look at me as I fuck you."

When Warner sees Callahan's large penis he takes the deepest breath he has ever taken. Callahan shoves his penis right in and Warner bites his lip, almost drawing blood. Callahan doesn't stop or slow down for Warner's sake, just speeds up and adds more strength to each thrust.

Five minutes in and Callahan is starting to sweat hard. He slows down slightly and grabs Warner's tie, pulling his face up to his own. He begins kissing Warner and Warner just lets Callahan do what he wants, not moving his lips at all. Callahan digs his fingers through the front of Warner's hair, feeling the crunch. He runs his fingers all the way through as he forces his tongue into Warner's mouth. Callahan then takes his hand out of Warner's hair and stops kissing him, letting his head fall to the desk. Callahan then resumes thrusting with more speed and power than before. It's another five minutes before Callahan begins to cum. Warner is surprised by how great the feeling is… trying to stop himself from liking it.

"Fuck!" Callahan silently shouts as he cums.

A minute later Callahan slides his penis out and goes back around his desk to put his pants on. Once they are both dressed Callahan walks back around the desk.

"So it seems you were telling the truth. You've got the internship." Callahan grabs the sides of Warner's head. "If you want to continue this… maybe I'll have a job for you when you graduate." Callahan just smiles as he pulls Warner's hair to his face, where Callahan licks the part of Warner's hair that is sticking up back down.

Callahan then kisses Warner on the lips one last time before opening his door and walking out to his assistant's desk.

"Linda please make sure Mr. Huntington gets all the info for the internship and get him anything else he needs." Callahan lightly taps Warner's ass as he walks back into his office.


End file.
